<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pit of Vipers by paxambabes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610004">Pit of Vipers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes'>paxambabes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hero/Villain, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack is a superhero and he gets abducted by a ghost from his past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean McLoughlin/Robin Torkar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pit of Vipers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoo boy this gets dark, folks. Yes there’s straight up non con in this, by way of mind control. I originally debated on making this guro themed as well, so expect more of that in future chapters. I’m warning y’all, if you can’t handle extremely dark shit and non con, then turn away now.</p><p>Triggers for this chapter: non con (just touching for now), straight up abuse, mind control, dub con (if you wanna count the mind control)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack never really wanted to be a hero, but sometimes things just happen.</p><p>He didn’t realize he had powers until his 5th birthday when he shoved his brother straight through a wall. That’s when his life completely changed.</p><p>His parents had been surprised about his powers, mostly because neither of them or Jack’s brother had any. Although it could skip generations, Jack really shouldn’t have had them.</p><p>Then came school.</p><p>First, he’d been in regular school, but by third grade, he had to be transferred to a school for those like him, the few people who were so called ‘gifted.’ </p><p>Even so, it’d been rough for him, not quite fitting in and being bullied for having only ‘basic’ powers like super strength. Some of his friends had some pretty extraordinary ones, especially his good friend and one time boyfriend Mark, who could shape shift. </p><p>He hadn’t decided to become a hero until college however, after his brother had been attacked. </p><p>He kept his two lives separate pretty well if he said so himself. He chose to live his civilian life under his birth name, Sean, and his hero one under the cheesy and frankly awful one ‘Jackieboy Man’. He never intended for it to stick, but after his brother had coined it drunkenly one night, all of his friends had loved it. </p><p>Things were never that hard for him, and he handled his workload quite well. He didn’t have many enemies, mainly because nobody really thought he was worth fighting.</p><p>Jack was on a patrol one night when everything went wrong.</p><p>It was late on a Sunday night, nothing really going on, but for some reason Jack was on edge. He had some heightened senses, but not enough to really help. Now though, he wished they did.</p><p>He hadn’t seen the man in black sneak up behind him, not knowing they were there until he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. Jack had no time to react as he felt a cold needle sink into the skin of his neck, his vision starting to go dark around the edges almost immediately. The last thing he heard was the man laughing, and soon everything went black.</p><p>When he came to, Jack was in what looked like an extremely fancy meeting room, his wrists and ankles chained to the ground. He tried to break free, but the chains wouldn’t break. Whoever did this must’ve known about Jack’s strength, because no matter how hard he pulled, they wouldn’t give.</p><p>“Looks like someone’s awake,” Jack froze at that, immediately recognizing that voice.</p><p>“Robin?” Jack was confused now, Robin coming into view. </p><p>He’d barely changed since the last time they’d seen each other in high school, and he was still as gorgeous as Jack had remembered. But why was he doing this to Jack?</p><p>“Jackie, or should I say, Sean. It’s nice to finally see you again,” Robin chuckled, and god he really was attractive. Jack had always liked him, but then Robin had chosen a much different path. He was one of the most feared villains in the city, his powers of manipulation near impossible to resist. Jack had been heartbroken when he found out what Robin had done, and it almost felt like a betrayal. He had a large body count, known for torturing people and getting what he wanted out of them, brutally killing them after he was done. </p><p>“What do you want with me?” Jack’s voice was low and threatening, and he wished he could break free and strangle Robin, finally ending the maniac’s tyranny. </p><p>“What I want, is you. All of you. I’ve been eyeing you forever, and now I finally have you in my possession,” Robin cooed, kneeling down in front of Jack, tilting his chin upwards.</p><p>“You don’t own me, I’m nobody’s possession,” Jack growled, fidgeting against the chains as Robin trailed his fingers against Jack’s cheek. Without thinking, Jack spit in Robin’s face, making the other man recoil in disgust. Then, came the pain of Robin’s sharp slap to his face, causing Jack to gasp. </p><p>“I own you now, and I won’t be tolerating any of that anymore,” Robin hissed, tightening his grip on Jack’s jaw. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”</p><p>The next thing Jack knew, Robin’s hand was on his throat, squeezing hard. Jack was gasping for breath as Robin smiled, sinister and terrifying.</p><p>“I could easily kill you right now, but I have so many plans for you, my pet,” Robin purred, his other hand going for the zipper on Jack’s suit.</p><p>“I bet you look even better underneath of this,” Robin’s eyes were dark with lust, and Jack had to shamefully admit that he was getting hard from how rough Robin was being. He’d always had a sick fantasy of a villain having their way with him, and it didn’t help that Robin was so hot. But right now, he didn’t want it. He was aroused regardless of the fear he was feeling, and all he wanted was to tell Robin to stop.</p><p>Robin’s hand was snaking down Jack’s stomach, caressing his skin so lightly. Jack arched into the touch, whining as Robin’s hand tightened its hold around his throat.</p><p>“You’re being such a good boy for me, Jack,” Robin sounded almost gentle now, his hand finally wrapping around Jack’s hard cock.</p><p>“Please, stop,” Jack whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. Suddenly, Robin’s hand left his neck, gripping Jack’s jaw painfully hard.</p><p>“What was that?” Robin said mockingly, his now glowing eyes staring straight into Jack’s. Jack suddenly felt calm, the soft glow of Robin’s eyes lulling him into a state of peace. He felt numb, his head empty except for thoughts of Robin. </p><p>“Now what do we say?” Robin smiled softly, his hand starting to move slowly on Jack’s cock. </p><p>“Please, sir,” Jack slurred, every part of him screaming at himself to resist, to do something to stop Robin, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t want to disobey his master after all.</p><p>“Good boy,” Robin smiled, the glow of his eyes keeping Jack in whatever trance he’d been put in.</p><p>“Now, lets have some fun, shall we?” Robin’s smile was wicked, his hand moving so slowly, almost as if he was purposefully teasing Jack.</p><p>Jack bucked his hips, straining against his bonds as Robin stroked him ever so slowly, whimpering as Robin started to kiss along the side of Jack’s neck. It was strange, with Robin suddenly being so gentle with him. Jack almost forgot that he didn’t want this, his body saying otherwise. He knew it was because of Robin’s powers, and every bit of him was trying to resist, but Robin’s hold on him was too strong. </p><p>“You’re all mine,” Robin said, his breath ghosting along the skin of Jack’s neck. “And nobody is going to save you,” Robin laughed, breathless as he bit down on the crook of Jack’s neck, sucking hard. Jack let out a high pitched moan against his better judgement, trying to move away from Robin. Robin’s hand started to pick up speed, squeezing at the base of Jack’s cock. Jack cried out at that, feeling Robin smile against his skin, trailing kisses down his bruised neck. </p><p>Just as suddenly as everything started, Robin withdrew his hand, smirking as he pulled away, hearing Jack whimper at the loss of touch. He unceremoniously zipped Jack’s suit back up, standing back, his frame looming over Jack. </p><p>“As much as I’d like to see you enjoying yourself, it’s time for what I really want to do,” Jack just wanted to punch that ugly smirk off his face, wanting to be free so he could make Robin pay for what he’s done. </p><p>He saw Robin walk over to a computer, pressing a series of buttons, until Jack was being raised off the ground. There was a metal table beneath him, the shackles moving so that his arms were above his head, leaving Jack laying there, helpless. </p><p>Jack’s heart dropped when he saw what looked like a collar in Robin’s hands, small points on the inside of it. </p><p>He felt Robin buckle it behind his neck, hissing at him as Robin just laughed, a small remote in his hand.</p><p>“I think it’s about time you learned your place,” Robin said, almost nonchalantly as he pressed it. Electricity was coursing through Jack’s body, his whole body convulsing as he screamed, tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>“And that’s only the lowest setting,” there was that damn laugh again, which made Jack’s skin crawl. </p><p>“You’re a fucking psychopath,” Jack growled, still reeling from being shocked. </p><p>“Oh I Know. And I’m proud of it,” Robin hummed, retrieving a syringe of light blue liquid from his pocket.</p><p>“This is going to make things so much more fun.”</p><p>Before Jack could say anything, he felt the needle stab into the side of his neck, suddenly feeling very hot, his vision going hazy.</p><p>“This amplifies the pain you feel tenfold. Oh, and it also prevents you from dying. Only for a short time though,” Robin grinned, walking over to a table filled with various sharp objects.</p><p>Chills went down Jack’s spine as he saw Robin holding a large scalpel, a wicked look on his face.</p><p>“Now, lets begin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>